


I Need You By My Side

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hojong-centric, Hoya is whipped, Light Angst, M/M, References to Insomnia, This is really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong can't sleep without Hoya by his side.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	I Need You By My Side

**10:15 PM**

"Alright,I hope everyone has a good sleep tonight."Sunggyu addresses the other members."We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow,so get some sleep."

Howon hears Woohyun laugh."Okay mom,we'll try get as much sleep as we can."Sunggyu rolls his eyes in response."Whatever."He says."Just get some sleep."


End file.
